


Heart, Body, Head

by CirceSays



Category: DanPlan
Genre: AU, DanPlan - Freeform, How do I tag?, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, Is the best, Sort Of, Temporary Amnesia, The Purge, The Purge AU, They'll figure it out, don't worry bout' it, in the souls, no beta we die like women, soul-link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirceSays/pseuds/CirceSays
Summary: Purge DanPlan AUWhen Hosuh opened his eyes in a panic that morning, his heart beat through his chest. When Dan woke up in a bed that seemed unfamiliar, his instincts screamed that something was wrong. When Stephen woke up ready for war, the voices in his head whispered concerns and desires to him.Heart, Body, Head- when will you remember?The Games have begun.
Relationships: Gen - Relationship, Hosuh Lee & Daniel Lim & Stephen Ng, all the platonicness, hosuh - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Heart, Body, Head

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic dedicated to DanPlan and all of the joy we get watching them. I own nothing but the plot :D!

Daniel was... frazzled, to say the least, when he woke up in his apartment. Of course, this was a normal event for the green-haired college student, but he felt more confused this morning. His alarm clock blared on the side table, reading 6:02 AM- a time that felt unusually early.

Pale, grey light streamed through the thin curtains on his window, lighting up the bedroom. An old, chestnut brown desk sat against the wall, with a To-Do list hanging above it. A pair of dark gray sneakers were lined up next to the door. The closet was open, with a few different jackets and hoodies hanging above brown shelves. A pair of thick, dark jeans, a long-sleeve shirt, and a black leather jacket lay innocently on the floor.

Dan sat up, a feeling of _wrongwrongwrong_ permeating the air. This was his apartment- the one he lived in alone, since his brother ~~_didn’t move away listen_~~ died, so what was bothering him so badly?

Stumbling out if bed, Dan tensed up, feeling alert and worried. That’s right. How could it have slipped his mind?

The green-haired 22-year-old quickly got in the shower, as his mental checklist flew through his head.

_I need to sharpen my knife, check my food stock, start boarding up the windows, check in with my squad leader to make sure James is getting the haven is ready..._ Dan mentally calculated the probability of the haven already being stocked and set up, finding his chances to be quite high- especially with Jaiden and Jo being James’ two closest confidants. “They’re pretty much ready for everything,” Dan mused aloud, the thought bouncing in the bathroom.

Turning off the blissful, warm water for the last time in the next 24+ hours, Dan sighed. This year was going to be different, he could tell. It was in the air- something had changed, something was off- nothing seemed right. He got out after he finished his routine, and put on his clothing- hopefully it would be enough.

He grabbed the to-do list and pulled out his phone to call the squad leader, emerald green eyes flicking to the window.

Daniel Lim shuddered as something he had never felt this time of year shot down his spine. He didn’t know why his body was slightly trembling with anticipation, and that was what confused and scared him the most.

———————————————————

Hosuh frantically threw together the most protective clothing he owned- a thick jean jacket, a blue long/sleeve shirt, and long, dark jeans. He didn’t put on shoes- they were too clunky and made noise when he walked, which wasn’t ideal for hiding in his own house.

The silver-haired college student and artist hadn’t meant to sleep in! For some reason, the alarm that had never failed to wake the 23-year-old went off, but he hadn’t woken up. The air was unsettling and still, as if in anticipation. He didn’t have as much time left before it started, having awoken at 1 PM. He had been up late the night before, dreading and worrying... hadn’t he?

Hosuh paused. Last night...

_What was I doing last night? I usually stay up late and ~~talk with them~~ pace, which is why I set my special alarm, but..._

His thoughts were cut off by a knock at his apartment door. He ran over and peered through the peephole. It was Ann!

Hosuh unlocked the four different locks and grinned at his long-time and ~~_one of many_~~ few friends. “Ann! How’s the preparation going?” The silvernette asked, referencing the haven she worked at yearly, as she walked in and shut the door behind her. Annabelle was his childhood friend, and they had met through their school. She worked as a rescue squad leader under a man named James that Hosuh had never met.

Ann frowned at her friend’s messy silver hair and ruffled clothes. She hummed, commenting, “It’s fine. You look like you just woke up, Hosuh. What happened?” Hosuh groaned.

“That’s exactly what happened.”

“How? You’re always up super early on this day!”

“I’m not sure,” he replied, sky blue eyes glancing at the clock and grin long gone, “but I’m pretty nervous. I boarded up the windows yesterday, thankfully, but I still have so much to do.”

Ann hummed again, her bubblegum pink hair swishing in its ponytail as she tilted her head in thought and concern.

“You could stay at the haven,” she murmured, voice low and quiet. “We’d protect you.”

Hosuh shook his head. “I’m sorry Ann, I just...” he trailed off, words unspoken. The silvernette didn’t trust anyone he didn’t know explicitly on this day, and he didn’t know James at all. Ann nodded in understanding, a small, sad smile on her face. She pulled him into a hug.

“That’s fine. In any case, I just came by to check on you. You’re ok, so I’m going to go do my rounds. See you tomorrow, Hosuh,” Ann whispered, trembling a little. They stayed like that for a minute- two close friends, enjoying each other’s company, before Ann pulled away reluctantly. As she turned to leave, Hosuh quietly asked,

“Ann? Does today feel... wrong?”

Bubblegum pink eyes glanced at him over her shoulder, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“It feels just as wrong as every year,” the pinkette replied. Hosuh nodded, smiling reassuringly, and waved goodbye as she left.

Hosuh Lee placed a hand on his chest, over where his heart is. He didn’t know why he felt slightly excited, nor why his heart was filled with an odd anticipation, and that made him terrified.

———————————————————

Stephen muttered expletives under his breath as he sorted through anonymous emails, and waited for anonymous calls. The 22-year-old’s list was short this year- there were too many fake or unorthodox requests. His purple mohawk smushed against the white desk as Stephen put his forehead against the cold surface in frustration. The air was electric and tense.

His job as the Necromancer seemed simple and evil. Nobody knew his true motives. They’d say that he killed people violently, with no discrimination- he’d even kill kids! Of course, people feared the Necromancer as a result, and were always worried that they were next.

That’s not exactly what Stephen does. He’s a teacher, for crying out loud! He’d never kill anyone under 18! He may relish in killing otherwise, but children were off limits. Anyone above that age was free to slaughter. And his main target?

Stephen lifted his head to peer at his list. He only had about 7 names this year, which was fantastic and frustrating. On one hand, that means that less people were pieces of shit this year. On the other, Stephen wanted more people to take out his bloodlust on, instead of adding innocents to his bloody trail of death.

Rapists, abusers, misogynists, homophobes, murderers- those were the targets of the Necromancer’s rage. The worst people to walk the Earth went on Stephen’s hit list, and he relished in tearing them apart for their crimes in a beautiful show of irony.

Just the thought of killing them brought a wicked smile to Stephen’s face. His royal purple eyes glittered and darkened as he sat up. Just then, his personal phone rang, not his burner. In an instant, he picked it up, and checked the caller ID. Oh, good. He answered the phone, and spoke in a deep and foreign voice.

“Code word?”

“Knives are too informal. It’s me, you idiot,” replied Stephen’s friend and murder partner, the Arsonist. Stephen chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah laugh it up,” he grumbled, “How’s the list going?”

The purplenette sighed, tracing the names with his finger. “Not great. I’ve had multiple people requesting the same person, which validated a few fuckers, but I’ve had too many reply with names of people we’ve checked already. More people seem to want to kill innocents this year...” Stephen trailed off, switching to his normal tone. The Arsonist, Jay Ho, his best friend, and pretty much his brother in all but blood. Stephen and Jay both discovered their lust for murder around the same time. While Stephen loves to mock others and be crude, stabbing without hesitation and leaving the bodies of those he hates to rot, Jay is smooth, charming, and plays with his victim, hashing out a torture plan in advance and burning down whatever he wants. _~~All of them~~_ They both hung out and loved to tease each other.

Jay’s sigh echoed through the phone. “Yes, it seems like we’ll simply have to play with them longer this year,” the blonde mused. Stephen could imagine his heterochromic friend’s scarlet and amber eyes gazing at the knife the Necromancer had given him for his birthday.

Just then, another call came, this time on Stephen’s burner. Wordlessly, he placed the phone on the desk, answered the burner, and put both on speaker. Stephen switched his voice back to the deep baritone.

“Code word?”

“Universal poison antidote,” replies a smooth, female voice. Stephen narrows his eyes, warning bells ringing immediately.

The Necromancer and Arsonist get requests within the last two months before it happens. Legitimate callers are always nervous or crying, sending in pleas for help or stories of woe. They’re immediately identifiable. When Stephen and Jay get fake or selfish requests, there is usually a cliché reason. Some people wish to kill someone for an opening for a promotion or job. Others wish to have a chance with a person who already has a significant other. Those callers, too, can be nervous, but usually it’s easy to tell that they are faking confidence or steadiness.

This caller was... confident. Too confident. That’s flag one, but that doesn’t immediately strike her out.

“You’ve reaches the Necromancer. Make it quick, there are only five hours left,” Stephen snaps, as Jay listens in quietly.

“I-I have a target. His name is Hosuh Lee- h-he’s cruel and rude and treats everyone like dirt! He works in my office as a part t-time job. Everyone hates h-him,” the woman’s tone had shifted instantly to nervous and scared- flag number two. Her original smoothness had disappeared into a very legitimate sounding stutter, as if she had been crying. She was good.

“I see. How much?”

“W-what?”

“How much for his head?”

“Ten th-thousand.”

Stephen’s amethyst eyes widened. Flag three- that was far too much money. They killed for at least 500 dollars because abuse or rape victims weren’t usually well off. This opened an opportunity, though.

“Ten thousand, huh? Up it to fifteen and I’ll make it... extra painful.”

“D-done!”

“I need your name, or a recognizable phrase for him, so he knows who is calling him out for his crimes. And his address, if you have it.”

“Um, okay.”

The woman rattled off her name and the information he needed. She had apparently gotten it from his equally jackass friend at work, which Stephen didn’t believe for an instant. After thanking him several times, she hung up.

“We don’t believe her, right?” Jay asked, the anger in his tone palpable.

“Of course not, Stephen isn’t stupid enough to think that. We’re going to go to the house, check to make sure he isn’t a dick, and if he is, we’ll kill him. Otherwise, we’ll take a fake picture of him being dead, send it to that bitch, get her money, and kill her ourselves. She’s done this before,” the Necromancer responded, bloodlust leaking into his voice. Either way, they got another kill.

As Stephen exchanged final pleasantries with Jay, he paused.

“Jay? Did you say something?”

“No?”

“Does anything seem... off, today?”

“No, I’m rather excited, as usual. Why?”

“Oh nothing, must have been the wind. I’ll see you tonight~!” Stephen concluded, hanging up.

As he had been talking, a voice had whispered something in the back of his head. How strange. Why would a random voice scream for him not to kill Hosuh Lee?

Voices whispered their excitement as his head rang with thoughts of anticipation for tonight. Stephen Ng grinned, ecstatic for the hunt to begin.

———————————————————

Sirens echoed through the city. Seven pm.

The Purge had begun.

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is a thing that I'm super excited for! I hopefully will get the motivation to write another chapter... sometime. I'm not even sure this will be noticed at all. So yeah :D!
> 
> Have a good day, everyone :3
> 
> Edit: I discovered that my original format was demolished in the publishing, so now some things should look better and make more sense.


End file.
